Holidays We Spend Together
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Short stories of holidays Andy McNally and Sam Swarek spend together.


Holidays We Spend Together

Summary: Short stories of the holidays Andy McNally and Sam Swarek spend together.

Rating: T (maybe M later)

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Authors Note: Hey guys! This is a new multi chapter fic! It's going to have different holidays that Andy and Sam spend together. The holidays will go in order. I have really enjoyed writing this. I can't wait until we get to the Christmas chapter. I have a feeling you all will really enjoy that chapter. Alas, I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated.

When you smiled you had my undivided attention. When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried you had my urge to hold you. When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever.

-Unknown

Chapter 1: Halloween and Cop Costumes

"So tell me again why you're working on Halloween?"

Sam gave Andy a look to which she immediately put her hands up in defense.

He opened his door to get into the squad car. If he were being honest with himself, he wouldn't be able to answer her. He didn't know why he was working on Halloween because he hated the holiday. Filled with children on the roads and teenagers who had nothing better to do this cause trouble.

He rubbed his temples before turning the car on. "To be honest, I hate Halloween."

She didn't think she had heard him right. Sam Swarek hated Halloween? She decided right then that something was genetically wrong with him.

"You don't like Halloween?"

"What cop would like this holiday? All we do is roam the streets to find scary masks and people stealing other peoples candy. Its lame and overrated."

She scoffed. "I, as a cop, happen to love Halloween."

"You're a rookie, not a cop." He corrected her, barely after she got the sentence out.

She rolled her eyes at his logic. "Still, who doesn't love Halloween? I mean don't you like to dress up and be someone else for a night?"

While buckling his seatbelt he looked over at her to be met with her eyes questioning him, right on queue. "Are you five, McNally?"

While he was telling her this, her being five was certainly the last thing on his mind. He was imaging more of a sexy nurse costume, or a sexy devil perhaps?

For the first time after being paired with Sam, she was completely dumbfounded.

"Seriously Sam, I think its inhumane not to like Halloween."

She was going to end the conversation there because she couldn't take anymore of his logic on the subject.

As they approached their first on call neighborhood, Sam already saw teenagers who he knew he would be getting to know better later.

Sam pointed in the direction of the teens. "You see, McNally. How old do you think that guy is?"

She looked to where he was pointing and let out a small laugh. "I don't know. I'd say thirteen, maybe fourteen."

He must have heard her wrong. "Are you kidding me? That guy is at least eighteen."

She took a closer look at the figure. He was wearing a t-rex costume. He was tall, but still looked young to her. Since Sam was getting old and senile she decided to let this one slip.

"You're right he does look a little old."

Surprised she had agreed with him, he nodded, finally liking the fact that McNally was taking his side on things.

"I like this." He smiled widely.

"Like what?" She asked confused. She turned to look at him only to see him smiling ear to ear.

"You agreeing with me. It's much appreciated."

Her eyes went wide as she turned her head to look the other way. This day was taking a turn for the weird, but then again it was Halloween.

She decided she was going to ask, just to ask. "What are you doing tonight?"

Surprised by the question, "uh-oh no Callaghan tonight, on your favorite holiday?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm actually having a costume party. Most of the division is coming."

He thought about this for a minute. He was trying to decide whether he should be offended about this or not. Him and Andy didn't ride together in the same car everyday or anything.

"Why are you just telling me now?"

He sounded a little hurt she concluded. "I thought you hated Halloween?"

"I do, but you just figured that out today."

"Sorry," she said sincerely, "but, I just thought you might of already heard about it. I guess not."

Made sense. "A costume party? Is that what all the kids do these days?"

"You've never been to a costume party on Halloween?" She was in disbelief.

"Contrary to what you may think, McNally, I wasn't the biggest catch in high school."

"What year was that?" She joked.

He would give her credit for that one later, but for now he would give her a pointed look. "So, what do you wear to one of these?"

She smiled.

* * *

After shift, Andy raced home to get ready for tonight. She was meeting Traci at her house because Traci had told her she would help earlier in the week.

Right before she had left the station, Luke had informed her that he wouldn't be attending the costume party. He gave her some accuse about a case he was working on. She would have normally cared, but at this point in their relationship she was too tired to care. She didn't even know why she had agreed to this.

"Whoa."

She entered her apartment to find it completely transformed. There were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, broomsticks in various places, and all around it had been morphed into Halloween madness.

"What do you think?" Traci asked excited.

"Whoa," is all Andy could manage.

"You love it!" Traci ran over to hug her.

Andy smiled. To say it was amazing would be an understatement. All Andy could basically do was be in awe.

"Trace it looks great."

"Well, I knew you had a long shift today, so I decided to take it upon myself to make your apartment scream worthy."

Andy went to sit on her couch, which somehow had been scooted over to the other side of the room. She needed to talk to someone, and Traci was the best person to get the job done.

"So get this."

Traci sat down on the couch with her. The young woman could tell her friend was visibly drained and upset.

"What?"

"So you know how Luke wanted this stupid party?" Traci nodded wanting Andy to continue, "well I go into his office, only for him to tell me he wasn't going to make it."

Traci's mouth went wide. "He didn't."

"Oh, he did."

"So let me get this straight. He wants this stupid party and then leaves you to host the whole thing?" Traci was amazed. Not only in how jerky, her best friends "boyfriend" was, but also by the fact he picked yet another case over her.

"Pretty much. Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing." She said it almost inaudible, but it was enough for Traci to hear.

Traci waved it off. "Listen to me Andy. Your apartment is decked out," Traci looked around, very impressed with her work, "I am not going to let you waste that amazing costume you have either. So get up and get ready. Plus, I am sure there will be plenty of guys who will want some McNally tonight."

Andy heard how she said McNally. Traci tried her best Swarek voice.

She finally nodded at her words. "You know what, you're right."

"I know I am."

* * *

He was surprised at how much Andy was not lying when she had told him early about her love for Halloween. Her whole apartment had different Halloween items here in there. He looked around to see most of the division at her place. He saw one person in particular that he knew he had to talk to.

"Shaw."

Oliver turned around and knew he was in deep. "Not one word."

"Should I call you Oliver or Mr. Incredible?"

Oliver laughed along with Sam. "Whatever, Sammy. That's a nice costume. Oh wait its not."

Sam looked down at himself. "Are you kidding me? I'm a cop."

"Original."

While Sam and Oliver talked about Oliver's inspiration for his costume, Andy was talking to Traci. She saw Sam and smiled. Not only because he came, but because of his costume. It was classic Sam, a cop.

Traci noticed her friends gaze. "Go get em."

"I'm with Luke." Andy downplayed.

"Yea in your head, not in your heart." It was the last piece of advice, before she left Andy on her own.

Andy smoothed down her costume. She was a cop as well, just more of a slutty cop. Equipped with extra things, that a normal cop outfit did not come with.

As she approached Sam and Oliver, she noticed Oliver giving Sam a slight pat on the back. It was in that moment that Sam locked eyes with her. A small smile played on her lips.

He smiled. "McNally."

"Swarek."

He looked her up and down. "You look nice."

She stared at her feet, but quickly looked back up at him. "Thanks. You look like your normal self. Do you not remember our conversation?"

"Remember the part about me hating Halloween?" He smirked.

"You could of least dressed up."

"One step at a time, McNally. You got me here didn't you?"

This made her smile. "Well who wouldn't of wanted to come."

He knew someone. "Looks like your boyfriend was one of them."

"Case."

It was the only thing she had to say for him to know. He didn't apologize for what he had said because she needed someone to treat her better than Luke did. She had to see it first, though.

"I'll give you credit, good party."

They nodded in unison, while leaning against the counter.

"Thanks." She held up her fist, thinking he knew what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"A fist bump?"

"What's that?"

"How do you not know what that is?"

He was getting annoyed. "For Christ sakes, call a wambulance, McNally."


End file.
